Swap king
Summary he feeds on your power, he absorbs your strength, he is the ultimate wrench thrown into the idea that strong survive Powers and Stats Tier: cheap AF Name: swap king Origin: me wanting to make the strongest character in a creative way Gender: male Age: unknown Classification: totally fair Powers and Abilities: stealing EVERY stats and powers Attack Potency: 10-B Speed: Human Lifting Strength: 10-B Striking Strength: Average Class Durability: Human Level Stamina: very low Range: also low Standard Equipment: none Intelligence: average Weaknesses: none Notable Attacks/Techniques: none notable passive abilities: the moment any battle starts or anyone even thinks about fighting him his stats and lack of abilities will swap with theirs and they will be stuck with his terrible stats and he will get their power and abilities but they will not get his passive ability Others Notable Victories: ' THE EVIL ITSELF HATE The Emerald Emperor TOATOATOATOATOATOATOAA Saitama (Mythic) Joseph Stalin kow king Thanos (Exaggerated) 'PewDiePie '''(The Real World) PewDiePie's profile (Pewds has no immunity to swap hax) Borat final pam jr. Logan Paul The black frickin devil Cater546WAT MLPLover2011 (the return) Adolf hitler Mr game and watch (9 hammer edition) OP blop Kuhbas Yxz Z A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease Orror SANESS (Eggagerated) (on the wiki) The Undeniable Absolute hostless Rainbow Dash (True Profile) vegito (exaggerated) Justin Trudeau (Even though Trudeau became stronger than Swap king after swapping powers, he still managed to lose) The Truly Undeniably Weakest Below All (Not even considered a Character by all means.) '''Notable Losses: error saness (in real life) MaxForward (True Version) Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) The One Below All Justin Bieber TSCiTWutTD(AyLCsO) yamcha Natsu (Downplayed) Pink gold peach Bad Luck Brian Mettaton NEO The One Below The One Below etc... (GRAHAM NUMPER TIMES) All Gengu Shimaduh Cow (mooofinitely^moofinitely(repeating moofinite times)) downplayed Yu Yevon (Mega downplayed) The Holy orror Alliance Inconclusive Matches: regular humans (Regular Humans varies, can beat Lebron James or Hafthor Julius Bjornsso but can lose to babies.) you (Same Tier.) The Illuminati (one of the few that can negate hax like this ) Crimson Khorne (Can glitch Stats and paradoxes happen were swapping won't make sense.) Undoubtedly Doubtedly (both of their stats got infinitely glitched and the fight went nowhere) snek (snek aborbs his power, then they swap, and this went back and forth until they gave up) The One Below And Above All (Swap King loses and stomps at the same time which is Inconclusive.) Bunch hartman (their power would both increase forever) A character that wins and Loses The real world (They absorbed him, stole his power, etc but he inconclusived with the help of TNOA, Orror Alliance, TOCOJBWA, And the Forbidden memes) Tronald DumpCategory:The Most Powerful Character On This WikiCategory:The Strongest Character on this WikiCategory:Below the weakest weakCategory:Weakest of the weakCategory:Completely UnfairCategory:Completely FairCategory:High QualityCategory:Well-written quality ocCategory:Tier 10Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they sayCategory:Erases Undefeatebles and UnkillablesCategory:Stronger than Bill CipherCategory:Stronger than Flan-chan (Composite) No matter what.Category:Stronger than Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated)Category:Stronger then yxzCategory:WeaklingsCategory:Weaker than CharaCategory:Too weak for even omniscients to describe or laugh atCategory:Weaker then red comic relief guysCategory:Bullshitting RealityCategory:BullshitCategory:HaxCategory:Hax Beyond HaxCategory:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAHCategory:Next level bullshit Category:Makes infinitely below tiers look like infinitely above tiers Category:On the same level as you Category:Beyond any form of logic Category:Breaks all concepts Category:Probably doesn't even make sense Category:Makes The One Below All look like The One Above All Category:Makes above look like below Category:Both the top and bottom Category:TOCOJBWA Category:TOCOJBWA Members Category:9001 Category:Yellowpig10's profiles